DAPET?
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: "dede' kemaren kok gak teraweh?" "eh kemaren dede lagi dapet aa!" "hah dapet apa?" "anu..."  OOC , AU , ABAL, TYPO


**Haii! Kembali lagi nih author gemblung yang gak bisa nulis fic.**

**Saya sudah bersemedi di gunung semeru selama 5hari dan saya dapat wangsit untuk membuat fic ini hahahay Gakgakgakgakgak *ini suara ketawa bukan suara burung gagak***

**Hmm Nulis fict Humor lagi akhh! Temanya Ramadhan donk . hihihi**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**The story is made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Heboh!'**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC,gaje,typo,banyak kesalahan dalam EYD,promosi dll**

**

* * *

**

**Spesial Thanks to:**

**Kasugano Shara,Rosly Namikaze,Anbu Tora,Saya Males Login,Chido Rokuro,SoraHinase,Naru Luv Hina,l0veHinatal0ve,Magrita loves NaruHina,good air,Rika no Aoi Akaneko,Tobito Uchiha,OraRi HinaRa,Moko Panda,Aoyama Haruna,Yume ni Zhephyr,MikaZuki Gata No Ran,ALDINA AINA, .**

**Thanks yaa! udah review. yang mau Request PM aku ajah! okeh! beok-besok aku buat lagi!1 ^^!**

**sekali lagi makasih yaa! *peluk-pelukan*  
**

**

* * *

**

**21 agustus 2010 Pukul 18.10 p.m**

"gimana nih? Aku gugup nih" ucap Naruto kepada Kiba

"udah! Gak apa-apa. Tembak aja langsung!" sahut Kiba menyemangati Naruto

"yakin nih? Aku udah rapi belum?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"udah rapi. Tapi kumis loe di cukur dulu sana" jawab Kiba asal

"yee! Udah dari lahir kali!" sahut Naruto tersinggung

"udah! Ngebacot aja lu! Cepet tembak! Keburu dicolong orang, nyesel loe!" ucap Kiba kesal

"yayaya" Naruto mulai berjalan kearah gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di teras masjid sambil bermain hape.

"eh…Hinata aku boleh duduk disini nggak?" ucap Naruto kepada gadis berambut indigo yang di ketahui bernama Hinata itu

"e-eh bo-boleh kok" jawab Hinata blushing

"ehm…Hinata. Aku boleh nanya gak?" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat

"e-eh ta-nya apa Naruto?"jawab Hinata salting

"tapi ngomongnya jangan disini" kata Naruto "ke belakang masjid aja yuk" sambung Naruto lalu menarik lengan Hinata. Sontak Hinata terkejut wajahnya kini sudah semerah teh rosella *?* tapi apa daya Hinata pun mau saja. Toh Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto.

Setelah sampai di belakang masjid , Naruto menghadapkan tubuh Hinata sehingga berhadapan dengan Naruto

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dan mulai membuka suara "Hinata sayangku….cintaku…kasihku…maukah kau menjadi kekasih Hatiku?" Naruto ngegombal "a-ah? Ka-kamu ga-gak bohong kan?"Tanya Hinata tak percaya. "aku gak bohong Hinata. Gimana? Mau terima aku apa enggak" Tanya Naruto penuh harap

"ah. Ya aku mau kok"jawab Hinata yang langsung di sambut pelukan hangat dari lelaki orange tersebut "terimakasih Hinata. Boleh gak aku minta satu hal"Tanya Naruto pada Hinata . DEG! Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Berbagai macam – pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya 'biasanya kalau orang baru jadian pasti minta cium? Aduh naruto minta cium apa nih? Kening? Pipi ? atau bibir? Mana tempatnya di belekang masjid. Remang-remang pula' "Hinata. Jawab aku! Boleh apa enggak?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata . Hinata sedikit terkejut "e-eh i-iya bo-boleh. Mi-minta apa?" Tanya Hinata "ehm boleh gak aku minta…." Naruto mulai berbicara dan merogoh kantung jaketnya 'haduh harus siap mental nih! Naruto mau cium aku' kata Hinata dalam hati ' "mau…" ''ya..mau apa?" "Mau minta nomer kamu sayaaang…boleh gak?" Tanya Naruto gombal sambil menunjukan handphone NOKIA C-3 nya di depan wajah Hinata "e-eh?" Hinata sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Naruto padahal dia sudah berfikir macam-macam. "eh gak boleh ya? Terus aku hubungin kamu gimana?" rengek Naruto dengan puppy eyes "yak ok! Boleh banget Naruto sayaaang" jawab Hinata yang sangat manjur sekali membuat Naruto blushing. "kosong delapan lima enam empat tiga dua delapan tiga sekian sekian sekian" ucap Hinata tersenyum "makasih say…habis teraweh aa' anter dede' pulang ya?" Naruto ngegombal lagi tapi itu yang Hinata suka dari Naruto "iya aa'" keduanya berpelukan di bawah pohon rambutan yang terdapat spanduk bertuliskan 'KUNTILANAK CUTI SELAMA RAMADHAN' di belakang masjid. Ah cinta itu enggak peduli tempat. Bahkan di tempat kuntilanak sekalipun.

Di balik tembok masjid terlihat 5 anak yang sedang melihat adegan romantis NaruHina tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai,Kiba,Lee,choji dan kita punya special bonus 'HYUGA NEJI'! *di getok readers karena treak-treak di bulan puasa*

"Uh…co cuwiit deh mereka hiks!" isak Kiba sambil memeluk tiang listrik

"yeah itu baru semangat masa muda!" ucap rock lee dengan mata berapi-api

"lumayan akh! Upload di facebook! Hihihihi" gumam sai sambil merekam peristiwa bahagia itu dengan Handycam nya

"wah mesra cuyy" gumam choji seraya membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya

"aduh! Ya ALLAH ya tuhanku Semoga paman Hiashi enggak marah-marah sama aku" gumam Neji sambil berdoa.

**Esoknya 22 september 2010 pukul 09.37 a.m**

"dede. Nanti kamu teraweh gak?"

"insya allah ya aa"

"oh ya udah de' luph yu mai hani! Muachh"

"luph yu tu mai bebi" Kata Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Naruto lewat telepon. Lalu menaruh handphonenya di tempat tidur lalu Hinata menuju meja riasnya. "hmm…bersih! Ga ada jerawat!" kata Hinata lirih sambil mengusap wajahnya "aduh kebelet pipis" Hinata berlari menuju toilet di kamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian….

"YAHHHHH! GIMANA NIH"

**MALAMNYA…**

"haduh…dede' kok gak teraweh sih?" Tanya Naruto gusar

"ah udah mau shalat tuh! Cepetan yuk!" ajak Kiba

"aduh. Ngomongnya gimana yah? Haduh! Aku bingung!" jerit Hinata mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidurnya. Beruntung rumahnya sepi, karena semuanya pergi teraweh.. "ah gak tau ah!" ucap Hinata lagi sambil membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Dia berniat menelpon Naruto tetapi niat itu di batalkan karena pulsanya habis untuk facebookan tadi. "huhhhh! Sial! Mana bokek lagi! AKKKKHHHH!"

"duh bener-bener deh dede' gak sms aku! Apa dia ngambek ya?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Sampai Shalatnya benar-benar tidak kushyuk. Memikirkan Hinata terus.

**5 hari kemudian…**

"hoi dede! 4 hari gak teraweh kenapa? Ngambek?" Tanya Naruto saat bertemu Hinata di teras masjid

"eh anu aa' kemaren aku lagi dapet" jawab Hinata malu

"eh…dapet? Dapet apa? Dapet pacar baru?" Tanya Naruto sinis

"bu-bukan…eh tapi…"

"tapi apa!" seru Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata

"eh…mm Tanya ibu kamu aja lah!" balas Hinata yang langsung berlari ke dalam masjid

"eh? Tanya ibu?" Naruto bingung sendiri

**Sepulang teraweh**

"bu..bu! dapet itu apa bu?" Tanya Naruto

"eh dapet apaan?" Ibu Naruto balik bertanya

"itu loh bu…kemarin 4 hari Hinata gak teraweh. Katanya lagi dapet" ucap Naruto polos

"oh hahahaha…masa kamu udah kelas 3 SMP gak tahu? Dapet tuh ini ini itu itu ini ini itu ini itu" terang ibu Naruto

"ooohh yayayaya" jawab Naruto yang lalu mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari saku celananya untuk menelpon Hinata.

"Halo aa'"

"halo dede. Eh aku udah tahu lo 'dapet' itu apa!" ucap Naruto ceria

""ehh…aa' tuttt…tutttt" sambungan diputus

"yah kok di putus sih!" keluh Naruto

"ya jelas lah! Masa ngomongin masalah perempuan! Kamu tuhkan laki-laki" sambung ibu Naruto

"oh iya hahahaha"Naruto pun tertawa

**-Tamat-**

**Woaaa! Jelek? Abal? Haduh maaf! Itu karena saya buru-buru mau beli es batu! Bentar lagi buka! Huaahahaha mau REVIEW?**

**REPIEW**

**PIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


End file.
